Sesshomaru's Revenge
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: The jewel is completed, a wish has been made, but not by the person you'd expect to make it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! First off, thank you so much everyone for reviewing my stories! I luv you all! But I do have more than one story, so please, please, PLEASE read and review my other stories, or else I don't think people like me! wipes away tear Anyway, this is really unlike anything I've written before, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha in any way, shape, or form.

"NARAKU!" InuYasha bellowed, as he sliced another wind scar at him, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Naraku laughed, enjoying the fight, and easily dogged the powerful wind scar.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango took aim at where Kagome said where the jewel shards were in him. Naraku hit it back at her, and it got her in the chest.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to her aid as she fell off Kirara, the monk couldn't use his wind tunnel because the air was thick with the Naraku's poison insects.

"Kagome fired another sacred arrow, and it just grazed InuYasha's cheek. "Hey!" He yelled angrily, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry" she called sheepishly.

"But she's not sure if he ever heard her, because just then someone showed up who they never thought would.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha snapped, "What the hell are you doing here? This is my fight!"

"Quiet, half-bread." Sesshomaru said coolly, "My business with Naraku is none of your concern."

Kagome just looked in wonder at the powerful demon, who was standing calmly on the hill with Rin and that toad behind him, even though Naraku was only feet away.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku was looking at him too, "I thought we reached an agreement, I will leave that human alone, if you in return kill your brother."

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected him quietly, looking at Naraku as if he were something slimy on his foot, "And I do not make deals with such scum as you."

Naraku laughed, but almost got hit with Sesshomaru's dragon twister, that he unleashed without warning. As Naraku turned to deal with him, Kagome fired a sacred arrow, which knocked off a huge chunk of Naraku's back, unluckily just missing the jewel shards. Naraku hit Kagome with one of his disgusting, huge pinchers (A/N or whatever they're called) the miko then laid on the ground, unconscious.

"Kagome!' InuYasha ran to her, and lifted her head, "Kagome?"

"I-Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly, and passed out.

InuYasha stood up, angrier than he'd ever been, that, that _thing_ just hurt Kagome, his Kagome.

"NARAKU! YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS CAUSE YOU ARE MINE!" InuYasha readied his Tetsaiga.

Naraku was a little preoccupied, as Sesshomaru just got him good with his whip, more annoyed than injured, Naraku got Sesshomaru with the same kind of attack as the one he got Kagome with. Satisfied, the demon than turned on InuYasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin had seen this attack and, forgetting that her master told her to stay back, and ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"No, Rin!" Jaken called, but she was already scrambling over the trench.

"Lord Seshomaru!" She called again, throwing herself, sobbing, on his chest.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open, "Rin?" Than Sesshomaru's eyes got wide open, "No, Rin, get back!"

"What?" Rin had never heard her Lord sound so panicked before, "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru could see InuYasha's wind scar coming, that kind of attack would kill Rin.

"RIN!" He called, as she got engulfed in light.

Silence as long as some lives, Naraku was gone forever, InuYasha had killed him.

InuYasha had also killed Rin.

As much as an accident it was, he had killed Rin.

Sesshomaru slowly got up, he was unharmed, the Wind Scar had narrowly passed over him.

But his life meant nothing if he didn't have Rin with him.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha started, but his half-brother just glared hatefully at him.

"InuYasha," He said in a voice that his brother never heard him use before, "You killed Rin, it was an accident, yes, but it still happened, and you will be punished for it."

And with that Sesshomaru turned and walked away, stopping only briefly to pick up the jewel shards that had fallen out of Naraku's body.

"Hey!" InuYasha protested, "Those are ours!" But Sesshomaru silenced him with a look, "They are mine now, little brother." He said, and walked away.

Kagome came up behind InuYasha, "That poor girl." She said softly, "I woke up just in time to see her get blown away."

"I feel terrible about it," InuYasha said, "I really didn't mean to kill her, it was an accident!"

"I know, you don't have to tell me that."

"But the real question," InuYasha continued slowly, "Is why did Sesshomaru keep those jewel shards?"

OkAY, GOOD FIC, RIGHT? Sorry I had to kill of Rin, it was the only way to make this work. Review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's me again. I hope you all aren't too mad at me for killing Rin, I apologize again. It was they only way I could think of getting Sesshomaru REALLY ticked at InuYasha, more than he usually is, I mean. Anyway, enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha in anyway.

Previous Chapter: "The real question," InuYasha continued slowly, "Is why did Sesshomaru keep those jewel shards?"

For a few weeks, every time InuYasha and the group went off to fight a demon rumored to have jewel shards, they arrived to find the menace dead and shards gone. This worried Kagome and the others, but InuYasha was confident that they would come across the stolen shards sooner or later, so he was not _too_ upset. In fact, he was kind of looking forward to a good fight with whatever demon was stealing the sacred shards.

It wasn't long after that that the group managed to find out about a demon that did not already have the shards stolen from it. InuYasha was acting cocky, sure that this powerful demon was the one stealing the shards, and couldn't wait to blow him into oblivion; at least that's what he was saying.

"Hah! That demon won't know what hit him!" He was saying, giving the Tetsaiga a few practice swings.

Kagome sighed, it was a while since they all fought a demon, but she hoped InuYasha didn't do something stupid when he was so excited.

Suddenly, there it was, a huge Snake demon, towering above the trees.

"Okay Kagome," InuYasha said, while eyeing the demon, "Where are the jewel shards?"

"Ummm…" Kagome was frantically scanning the snake, "There aren't any on there."

"WHAT!"

"I know!" Kagome bit her lower lip, "I think it's odd, too, but there isn't any."

"Kagome," Miroku came up behind her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded fervently, "I'm positive."

"Well, than that's it." Sango announced, "We'll just slay the demon and keep on looking. Obviously the rumors weren't true."

"Fine." InuYasha readied the Tetsaiga, but just before he sent the Wind Scar, he suddenly looked around, sniffing.

What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha muttered.

"Here?"

"Yes, he's after me now, remember?" InuYasha said darkly.

"Uh, oh." Kagome started to get worried, "Yeah, I remember."

Then, the demon blew apart right in front of their faces, Kagome and Sango and Mirkou were far enough away, but InuYasha was right in front of it.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled just in time.

After a minute, the blast cleared, and InuYasha started to slowly get up, his ego more bruised than his body, as usual when Kagome exercised her power over him.

"Well, well, InuYasha." A cold voice met the half-dog demon's ears. He froze, glaring at his brother.

"Sesshomaru" He growled.

"I have been looking for you." Sesshomaru sheathed his Tokijin and walked closer to them.

"And why would that be?" Kagome said, suddenly feeling bold.

"Does your woman _have_ to be here, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Does yours?" InuYasha shot back, looking pointly at Jaken, who was cowering behind his master.

"You have some nerve! Insolent half-breed talking to Lord Sesshomaru like that! Why I'll-"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said, flinging out an arm to keep him back, "Quiet!" Jaken stopped talking, but looked, glowering at InuYasha.

"So, InuYasha, turns out you have some nerve after all." Sesshomaru continued with a small smile. "I would have thought that traveling with these mortals would have made you go soft."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha gritted his teeth. He pointed his Tetusaiga at him, "Are you here to kill me? I dare you to try!"

Sesshomaru laughed, "Oh, little brother, I have no intention of killing you." His face darkened, "At least not today."

"Than what do you want?" asked Kagome.

The dog-demon walked closer to Kagome, he took his clawed hand and pointed at the half jewel hanging off of the chain around Kagome's neck.

"I have come for that." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

InuYasha jumped in front of the miko, "Are you insane? What do you need it for?" He demanded.

"InuYasha, I shall not harm you or your comrades if you hand over the jewel." Sesshomaru put a hand on his Tokijin.

"You can't defeat me by yourself!" InuYasha snorted, tightening his hold on the Tetusaiga.

The demon laughed, "I don't plan on it." He said, smiling.

"What?"

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind surrounded them, and a huge feather slowly dropped down in front of Sesshomaru.

It was Kagura.

"Hello, InuYasha." She said, sticking her feather back in her hair, "Fancy seeing you here." She said with mock amazement.

"Kagura!" What are you doing here?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to help him, and now that Naraku is gone I can do what I please." She replied, playing with here fan. "And what I want is to help my Lord."

"By doing what?" InuYasha yelled.

"This! Dance of the Dragons!" She yelled, slicing her fan through the air.

Kagome and InuYasha just barely got out of the way, "Nice try, Wind Sorceress!" InuYasha called, laughing.

"My turn." Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin, and ran towards InuYasha, who blocked him with the Tetusaiga.

While the boys were busy fighting, Kagura was sending all sorts of wind spells at Kagome, who was being helped by Miroku and Sango.

"You'll never escape me, miko!" She laughed, sending a dragon strike right across Kagome's chest.

"No!" She yelled, as her piece of the jewel fell to the ground. Quickly, Kagura lunged for it, and managed to swipe it away just before Kagome's hand closed around it/

"Thank you!" Kagura called, as she floated ten feet above their heads on her feather. "My lord will have great use for this!"

"Goodbye, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said calmly, "I do believe we will cross paths again, though not before I want us to."

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, "Come back here and fight me!"

But the Wind Sorceress and the dog-demon were long gone, and so was the jewel.

"Kagome rubbed her head were Kagura got her, "Wow," she said in wonder, "I never thought we would be fighting against your brother for the _jewel shards_, InuYasha!"

"I know," he was still looking at the place in the sky were Sesshomaru and Kagura disappeared. "I don't like this one bit."

OMG, thank you all for your reviews! Keep on telling me what you think! See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I know that a lot of you have been wondering why Sesshomaru didn't just revive Rin with the Tensaiga. Well, for one thing it would kinda mess up my story, but I have a reason behind it.

See, you know how InuYasha's Wind Scar kinda evaporates demons when he uses it? Well, my reasoning is that Rin's body was evaporated too, and that, now don't quote me exactly on this, to revive someone using the Tensaiga, you need their body.

But that's just me. Sorry this chapter took so long, but enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Previous Chapter: "I know," he was looking at the place in the sky where Sesshomaru and Kagura had disappeared too, "I don't like this one bit."

Although InuYasha had expected to have more unpleasant run-ins with his brother, for a while there was no hint of him. Every morning when InuYasha awoke, he sniffed the air, and was pleased to catch not a hint of Sesshomaru.

The close encounters that he and Kagome had had with Sesshomaru and Kagura made the half-demon nervous. And one day, when breakfast had been eaten, and everybody went their separate ways for a few hours, Shippo to the meadow to play by himself, Miroku to the village, no doubt to flirt with women, and Sango and Kilala to keep an eye on him, InuYasha decided to follow Kagome as she took a walk through the woods.

Jumping as silently as he could, he kept a close eye on her as she strolled lazily through the woods. Suddenly, she spun around and fired an arrow into the exact tree InuYasha had been perching in. He didn't have time to duck, so the arrow grazed his shoulder.

"Oww! Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, poking his head out of the tree.

Her mouth dropped open, "InuYasha?" She asked in relief, then an angry look came across her face, "SIT!"

Thunk, "Kagome!" InuYasha sat up and spit out leaves, "What's your problem?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Kagome out her hands on her hips, "You scared the living daylights out of me! I thought you were Sesshomaru or some other demon!" Her face softened, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Just a little." InuYasha rolled up his sleeve and took a look at his wound. "Seems okay." He said.

"I'll put some disinfectant on it." Kagome opened up her backpack.

"No, Kagome-"

"Oh, you big baby." She rolled her eyes, "It only stings for a second." She pulled down his sleeve. And sprayed the wound.

"OW!" InuYasha yanked his arm away and gave her a dirty look.

She giggled, "Oh, InuYasha." She tweaked his right ear.

She fully expected him to yell at her, but instead he caught her hand gently and closed his fingers around it.

"Umm, InuYasha? What are you doing." He had never done anything like that before.

"I have to tell you something, Kagome." He said, looking into her eyes. Big mistake, his heart started pounding so bad that he was afraid he would have a heart attack.

"What is it?" She was worried, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well." He was so nervous that he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "The thing is…"

Kagome out her hand on his, and he looked at her smiling face. "It's okay InuYasha, you can tell me."

The hanyou took a deep breath, and grabbed both of her hands. "You see, Kagome, the recent run-ins with Sesshomaru have made me nervous, he is angry with me, and I'm afraid that he might kill me."

"InuYasha, what are you getting at?"

"He dropped one of her hands, and reached out to stroke her beautiful brown hair. "I would never forgive myself if I died without telling you this, Kagome, I love you."

Her dark eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. "But why did you have to wait so long to tell me?" She whispered.

"Huh?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "I had almost given up on you."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha held her hands tighter.

"I love you too, InuYasha. I'd almost forgotten how much, considering the whole Kikiyo situation."

"Kikiyo?" InuYasha scoffed, "I am almost ashamed to admit that I once loved that walking corpse. She is all in my past, Kagome, and it is you I want in my future. Forever."

Kagome's heart filled with joy. "I want to be with you forever too InuYasha." and with that Kagome leaned in and they kissed.

It was the most erotic moment in InuYasha's life. To look and see Kagome's eyes closed with pleasure, and to have the taste of her in his mouth, meant more to the half-demon then he ever thought it would.

InuYasha and Kagome were on their way back from the forest when they ran into Sango and Miroku. Sango was furious, and didn't take InuYasha and Kagome to figure out why, considering the huge red handprint on Miroku's face. Despite that, and the fact that Sango wasn't speaking to him, Miroku was smiling. Then a look of puzzlement came across the monk's face, as he saw the miko and hanyou holding hands. Sango saw them as well, but she didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"So? Anything exciting happen?" She asked

"Feh! I don't know what you're talking about Sango." The half-demon scoffed, but clenched Kagome's hand tighter.

"What happened to you two?" Kagome nodded to Miroku, whose face still bore the mark of Sango's hand. Sango scowled, and shot the monk a venomous look.

"Oh the usual." She muttered.

Kagome smiled sympathetically, but InuYasha was looking worriedly at the setting sun.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, tugging on his hand.

InuYasha's face clouded over, "It's almost sundown."

"So?"

"So it's not safe outside at night anymore. Not with Sesshomaru after us like he is." InuYasha snapped more sharply then he meant to.

Kagome's dark eyes filled with hurt, but she leaned up against the hanyou. "Don't worry, InuYasha. We'll be okay, we always are."

"I don't want anything to hurt you ever again." InuYasha wrapped Kagome in his arms, "I would die before I ever that happen."

"InuYasha, nothings hurting me!" Kagome said gently, "But if it makes you feel better than I'll go inside."

"I'll come with you." Sango followed the miko inside.

One by one, all the humans and demons in the hut that night fell asleep, except, of course, InuYasha. Long into the night he stayed awake, listening for sounds, but he heard nothing, at last, near morning he fell asleep.

He awoke to hear birds twittering, and the sound of: "MIROKU! YOU PERVERT! And a slap sound.

Instantly, the hanyou was awake, and grabbed his Tetusaiga, and raced outside. Kagome was there, studying under a tree, and Shippo was racing around trying to catch butterflies. Sango was cleaning her weapon, and tactfully ignoring Miroku, who was sulkly rubbing his red cheek.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, and everyone jumped, not knowing he was there. "What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me?"

Kagoem shut her book and walked over to InuYasha, "I couldn't! You looked so sweet sleeping!" She giggled and tweaked his ear.

"Stop that! What if something happened while I was sleeping? I wouldn't be able to protect you!"

"Relax, InuYasha." Miroku said lazily, "Nothings going to happen."

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth when a huge cloud cast over the sun, and way, way, up in the sky Kagome could see, something.

Suddenly, InuYasha started to growl, "Sesshomaru." he muttered.

Kagome cast a fearful look into the sky, she could just make out a shape. Of a feather. "Sesshomaru?"

The dog-demon was standing before them in no time, but he was alone.

"Get back Kagome!" InuYasha warned, drawing his Tetusaiga.

Sesshomaru laughed, "I have no intention in harming that human you have traveling with you, InuYasha. Or any human, ever again, no, my business is with you alone!"

"The get oin with it!" InuYasha growled.

Sesshomaru held up something that was clenched in his hand. It sparkled and gleamed, even though the sun was still covered up.

"It was the completed Shikon jewel.

Kagome gasped, "You've completed the jewel!" She exclaimed, "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it girl." Sesshomaru said, but his eyes were still, trained on InuYasha. "I do believe that now I get a wish."

"Yeah, that's right." InuYasha said angrily. "And what are you planning on wishing for? That I'm dead?"

Sesshomaru laughed again, "Oh no, dear brother. Didn't I say that I would never hurt another human again?"

"What?" InuYasha said, but he was soon consumed in a flash of blinding white light.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Here is another chapter! I'm not sure how many chappies I'll have in this fic, because I'm still not sure how I'm going to have this end! But enjoy! And review!

The flash was bright, it hurt Kagome's eyes, but somehow it seemed familiar. Like she'd seen it before…

"InuYasha!" She screamed, running toward him, but miroku held her back.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but you don't know what Sesshomaru did to him." He yelled, "You could get hurt!"

Tears stremed down Kagome's face as she gazed at the swirling vortex of light, she couldn't see InuYasha inside of it.

"InuYasha!" She yelled again, still struggling to go to him.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it came about, the light was gone. Kagome broke free and ran toward InuYasha, but she stopped a few yards away. She could she him there, lying on the ground, his eyes were closed, and a peaceful look on his face, but that's not why Kagome stopped.

InuYasha had black hair.

It was not nighttime, and the new moon, from what Kagome could remember, wasn't for a few more weeks.

_So what on earth is going on? _She wondered, _Did Sesshomaru mean to kill him but somehow messed it up?_

She glanced at the dog-demon, he was smiling, smiling! Kagome was furious.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, loading her bow and pointing it directly at him, "What have you done to InuYasha? Is he dead?"

Sesshomaru laughed, and approached the miko, "No, I did not kill my brother. Did you not hear me say I would never harm another human ever again?"

Kagome's arm dropped, and she glanced at the black-haired InuYasha, "He's human?"

"Of course, girl. Now he can never use the Tetusaiga again."

Kagome's mouth dropped, "That's your punishment to InuYasha? To turn him human? What puropose does that serve?"

Sesshomaru scowled, "The Tetusaiga is what killed Rin, if my brother is human than he cannot use it."

Sango gasped, and Miroku was shocked as well.

Kagome's mouth dropped, and she glanced back at the unconscious former hanyou. _InuYasha's human, _she thought in disbelief, _When all he ever wanted was to be a full demon. How will he take this when he wakes up?_

Sesshomaru laughed somemore, and he seemed pleased with his work. He advanced on the group, and they withdrew.

"Leave!" Commanded Mirkou, getting ready to take off his prayer beads, "Or I will suck into my wind tunnel.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru stop and look warily at the monk, "Very well." The demon said smoothly, "I will be off, but please give InuYasha my condolences when he awakens." And with a swift movement the demon was gone.

Kagome ran to InuYasha's side, and bent over him worridly, "InuYasha" She wwispered, "Please come back to me!" She waited anxiously, and then sighed with relief as she saw his chest move more normally, and his eyelids begin to flutter.

"Kagome?" He asked groggily, "What happened I rmember that bastard Sesshomaru and then…." InuYasha's now dark eyes opened wide as he realized what Sesshomaru did.

"My demon side…" He began quietly, as hefelt his head for ears, and then grtapped a handful of his hair, "It's gone, isn't it?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she saw how devastated inuYasha was, "Yes, InuYasdha." She answered, her head bent.

Mirokui bent down to offer a word of comfort to his friend, but that helped little, as InuYasha sat there, Kagome noticed that his eyes were looking a little moist as well, and soon a steady trickle of tears flowed from the chocolate brown eyes.

Sango sat next to InuYasha as well, and said quietly, "It's all right, InuYasha, were your friends, well help you. It'll be alright."

"It's not that!" InuYasha burst out angrily, wiping the tears away with his kimono sleeve, "It's just, well, how am I ever going to protect you, Kagome, without my demon powers!"

Kagome stared at him, shocked, "You're crying because of me?"

"I ain't crying," InuYasha mumbled, "But, well, yeah, I mean a demon's got to be there to protect his mate and cubs, and how will I do that now?"

"What on earth are you talking about InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "CUBS?"

Mirkou got an evil grin on his face, "What did you two do, exactly, in that forest?"

"MONK!" Sango banged him in the head with her hirokotsu, "That's their business!" Even so, She gave the pair a curious

look.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" InuYasha roared, making everyone jump, "I was speaking hypothetically!"

"Oh." Kagome took InuYasha's hand and looked him straight in the face, "I love you InuYasha." She told him seriously, "no matter what color hair and eyes you have. And I don't need you to protect me, I'm a trained priestess now, I think I'm capable."

Sango nodded, "Yes InuYasha. We'll all be there for you."

InuYasha grinned and jumped up, pulling Kagome with him. "Well, in that case." He proclaimed, "I do believe I have some business to take care of!"

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked, puzzeled, but InuYasha reached down and gave her a tender kiss, "I love you too Kagome, more than anything." He reached out and brushed back her hair. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome gasped. "You want me to be your mate?" She asked. "Your wife? Forever?"

"Yes forever."

Kagome kissed him again, "Of course InuYasha."

"Really?" She laughed, "Yes!"

InuYasha was so happy that he spun her around.

Sango had tears in her eyes as she hugged Miroku, and they all sat down and talked and laughed until sundown.

Okay, kinda a crappy way to end the chapter, I know, but the next chapter will be better. Maybe, I'm running out if ideas so can u maybe mention some in your reviews? I'd really appreciate it! Sorry this chapter took a while.

Honey and Berries

Jenni


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really very sorry to keep u, my loyal fans, waiting so long for this chapter. It's been hard with finals and everything at a school. Fortunately, I have just two more days, and I'm thru, so I'll hopefully be able to write many more stories and chapters for fanfiction! Okay, enjoy this chapter, and please review!

Oh, and by the way, I do realize that in the last chapter I wrote about Miroku threatening Sesshomaru with his wind tunnel, but I just now realize that he wouldn't have it anymore, because InuYasha killed Naraku! So sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Oh, Come on, you know the drill, do I really have to say it again?

The morning dawned early, the sun peeking up from behind the distant mountains, bathing the world in its warm golden light.

The glare from the raising sun streamed through Kaede's hut windows, highlighting Kagome's sleeping profile. InuYasha, slouched in the corner, studied his love's face and body. He noticed how her hair, her dark raven hair, fell with silky perfection over her face. It was messy, but just messy enough to make him want to wrap it around his hand and feel it gliding through his fingers. Her eyes, the ones that made his stomach jump and heart race if she turned them on him, were closed, and a contented smile played with her lips. The lips that InuYasha had tasted many times on his own, yet he craved for them at that very moment.

The thin blanket covering Kagome filled in every curve and hollow on her body. InuYasha followed the line made by her slender leg, all the way up to her shoulder. He longed to crawl in next to her sleeping figure, feel her breath on his neck, but ever since his transformation into a human he'd been hesitant to get close to Kagome at all. He felt like he wasn't sure how to act around her anymore. InuYasha felt he just wasn't himself anymore, like he was a different person.

He tugged on a handful of his dark hair, and once again cursed his older brother. _It's not like killed Rin on purpose._ He thought, but feeling a pang of compassion for the young girl. _She softened Sesshomaru up, anyway, even for a little while._

Kagome started to stretch and yawn, and InuYasha jerked his eyes back to her. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there, smiling at her. She returned the favor, smiling so sweetly at him that he fell in love with her all over again, which he did every day.

"Have you been sitting there all night?" She asked, coming over and kneeling next to him, peering into his dark eyes.

InuYasha shrugged, "I cant help it, I'm so used to watching over you as you sleep, making sure nothing harms you, that I can't sleep at night."

"But, InuYasha," She protested, "You're human now, don't forget, humans need way more sleep than half-demons. Please, try to sleep?"

He started to protest, but then she bent down and kissed him, a kiss that melted him under Kagome's lips.

When she pulled away he had that goofy look on his face, then one he always had whenever she kissed him or did anything to show her love for him. She giggled, and affectionately played with his dark hair, the same way, if he still had his ears, she would have tweaked them.

He leaned close to her, and smelled her wonderful sent. It wasn't as strong as it used to be, of course back when he had his demon powers, but he was delighted when he found out that she smelled good anyway, even without his powerful nose.

"InuYasha!" She jerked him out of the stupor in-powered by her sent, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's face, furrowed with impatience, "I'm sorry?"

She sighed, but snuggled closer to him. "You know, if you weren't so cute I'd be a lot angrier at you all the time" She leaned up and kissed him.

That was the scene Miroku and Sango came into.

"Whoa, I see there's lots of action here today!" Miroku said cheerfully, even as Sango hit him. "Get a room will you too please!"

"MONK!" Sango slapped him again on the other cheek, "Be quiet." The demon slayer crouched next to the couple as Miroku dizzily fell to the ground behind her. "Sorry about him."

Kagome giggled, "Don't worry, we're used to him by now." She reluctantly pulled herself out of InuYasha's arms, "We better get going."

"Going where?" Miroku pulled himself off the ground, "Are we traveling so soon?"

"Yes, we have too, we still have to help villages that are being attacked by demons, just because Naraku's dead doesn't mean all the evil doers are. And these demons have a few days on us already since we stopped looking after the Sesshomaru incident", Kagome felt InuYasha stiffen at the mention of his brother, "So we better get going."

In a few hours the group was all packed up and ready to go. After their goodbyes to Kaede and the villages they were walking in the woods, toward the direction of a village where they heard rumors about demons.

InuYasha seemed nervous, and Kagome could hardly blame him, they were about to go to a town where there was good chance they might engage in battle, and it would be InuYasha's first time since turning human. Kagome made sure she walked close to him, trying to relax his nerves, it helped a little, but he was still jumpy.

The gang was nearing the village when there was a sudden movement in the trees. Everyone assumed their positions, Kagome loaded her bow, Sango readied her hirikotsu, and Miroku his staff. InuYasha felt out of place, but unsheathed his Tetsuiaga anyway.

"Well, well, well. I was on my way out of here too, and look who I come across, a bunch of pathetic _humans_." A voice sneered from behind them.

They all turned and came face to face with a floating Sesshomaru, and a hovering feather.

"Kagura?" The group said almost in unison, and she laughed in delight at their surprise.

"Yes, it is I, the Wind Sorceress, or have you forgotten I now work for Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked down her nose at them.

Kagome was embarrassed to admit it, but she had forgotten about Kagura, even though it was she who had stolen Kagome's shards in the first place.

InuYasha pointed his useless sword at Sesshomaru, "What more can you possibly do to me Sesshomaru? You have taken away the life I knew, and I will now never be the person I once was! Can't you let me be?"

Kagome and the rest watched as Sesshomaru's face grew white with anger, and at that very moment he had never looked more dangerous or ready to kill. With a flash he was standing right in front of InuYasha, and had pined him up by his throat against a tree. The rest ran to help their friend, but Kagura got in their way. "Ah, ah, ah," she wagged a finger and opened her fan slowly, "Do you really feel like having a battle right now? My Lord said he would never again hurt another human, but I just might. Do you believe that InuYasha would survive my Dance of The Dragons in his current state?"

Kagome and the others glared hatefully at the demon, but they backed off, and warily watched and listen to Sesshomaru.

"Little brother don't you _ever _think that what I did to you was worse then what you did to me." Sesshomaru hissed to a struggling InuYasha, "You at least still have family, people who care about you, what do I have now that my Rin is gone? I have nothing, Rin kept me going, I wasn't alive before I rescued her, and now she's gone."

To Kagome's utter disbelief she saw tears starting to drip out of Sesshomaru's golden eyes, but his voice remained steady, "Never let me catch you putting your loss equivalent to mine, brother," He let go of InuYasha and the human fell to the ground, gasping for breath, "Or I just might rethink my vow against human killings."

And with that, the demon and his servant were gone with a gust of wind.

Kagome helped him up, and he looked off into the direction where Sesshomaru headed off to, "I guess he really did love her Kagome. Wow, I always thought Sesshomaru was in capable of feelings as strong as love." He turned to a worried Kagome, "I have a feeling, that this isn't over, and it will never be over, not unless I'm dead. Sesshomaru loved Run so much it made him insane when she died."

Sango gasped, and Miroku said anxiously, "Insane? Are you certain?"

"Yes," InuYasha turned to his friend; "I saw it in his eyes. A love like what Sesshomaru had for Rin, a fatherly love, is too strong to leave him. It drove him insane, and he will never stop until he believes justice is served, and for him it will mean killing me. Despite any vow he has made never to kill humans again." InuYasha looked into the distance again, "He will be back"

Review! Please? I luv ya all! You keep my chapters coming, so review!

Honey and Berries,

Jenni


	6. Chapter 6

So, it's been like, um, let's just say a LONG while since I put a new chapter on this story. However, I do EVENTUALLY finish everything I start, and I got really bad writer's block on this story for awhile. Fortunately, I think I finally got some good ideas, so this story should only have about one or two more chapters, and hopefully I'll finish it soon. Thanks for your patience guys!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure that Sesshomaru is insane, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking where the demon had dissapered, "It seems to me that he doesn't have enough emotion for that."

"Well, he defenitely has cracked, and not in a good way either. But I have no doubt that he believes that the punishment he has given me is not sufficent to the pain that he feels now that his Rin is gone."

InuYasha plopped on the ground, staring dejectedly at the grass. "I fear for my life, Kagome, even more so than I was before." He looked up at Kagome's calm, understanding face, "What am I supposed to do? I can't leave you all alone in this world to fend for yourself!"

Kagome knelt down and stared into InuYasha'a dark eyes, and stroked his black locks the same way, if he was still half-demon, she would have tweaked his ears.

"InuYasha," She replied in a quiet voice, "I love you, InuYasha. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me, but don't worry, somehow we will get through this, and be together always." She reached down and softly kissed him.

"Awwww." Miroku couldn't help saying, even though he got bashed on his head by Sango for interrupting a cute moment.

"Kagome." InuYasha let the word escape his lips softly, and he took her hands, "I love you. I want us to be together, I want us to start a family. I know I asked you before to be my mate, but I think it's time to make it offical, or, er, not _mate_ is the word because I'm not half-demon anymore, but whatever mortals call it, will you be mine?"

Kagome had to giggle at InuYasha, just because he seemed to have so much trouble getting the words out right.

"What so funny?" InuYasha said, getting defensive, "I was only trying to—" But Kagome shut him up with a long, tender kiss." "Of course, InuYasha, I would love nothing more." She giggled as a look of jubilation came over his face. "Really? Are you sure you're ready for that?"

" Of course!" She laughed again and brushed a piece of his hair back. "I'll never be more ready then I am right now."

"But Kagome." Sango stepped forward, "Didn't you tell us that you're still in school in you era?"

"Well," Kagome thought about it for a second, "If I decide to stay here and get married and stuff, well, it might be hard for me to go back and forth between two different times, so if I'm going to start a life here, I might, well, just stay."

"But Kagome!" Shippo jumped on her shoulder, "That's your home!"

She smiled a little, but shook her head, "What's a home, really? Somewhere that has all of your friends, everyone you care about around you all the time. Sure, my era has my family, and some of my friends, but you guys need me here more than they do. I'll miss them, of course, but face it, I can't keep on going back and forth between the two times!"

She let her gaze drift around, first on Miroku, then Sango, to Shippo who was still perched on Kagome's shoulder, and finally to InuYasha, who squeezed her hand and smiled at her, though he seemed apprehensive about it.

"Are you sure though, Kagome? I don't want to take you away from your life." He asked, concerned, "I'd feel terrible if I kept you from your family."

"My life is here, with you InuYasha." Kagome insisted, "Really, I might go back to visit sometimes, but really I think I'm much more suited for life here, I've spent more time here in, like, the past year than I have back at home. It won't be so much different. And I might miss school a little, I bet mom won't like me dropping out so young, but I _am_ fifteen after all, I've learned almost everything I need to know for life in the feudal era already in school, and by experience too. I'll be fine. Besides, it might cause a rift in the space-time continuim if I keep time hopping like this."

"So," Miroku said casually, "When's the wedding?"

"MONK!" Sango shrieked, "Be a little more considerate please!" She raised a hand to hit him, but he grabbed her by the wrist, leaned down, and kissed her flat on the lips.

A silence fell over the others, and they watched in disbelief as Miroku finally ended their surprinsngly long lip-lock.

"Wow." Kagome managed to say, "How long has this been going on?"

Sango blushed a deep scarlet, "Well, just a couple of weeks, but you guys had so much to worry about we didn't want to bother you."

"Bother us!" Kagome exclaimed, "Of course not! We're happy for you! Right InuYasha?" She elbowed her betrothed hard in the side,

"Oof, of course!" InuYasha gasped holding his side, "Thrilled!"

Sango beamed, and looked at Miroku, who smiled and put his arm around her.

"What a day!" Shippo commented as they made their way back to the hut, the couples each having their arms around each other, "Love is in the air."

"You got that right." Kagome giggled, and pressed her lips against InuYasha, who held her tight as the sun set around them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This isn't primarily a "romance story" per say, but I can't help putting a little fluff into it. After all, I think there would be a good chance of some kind of romance like this happening between them two if InuYasha actually did become mortal. Look at all the things that he says and does on the night of the new moon! That's proof enough, for this writer at least!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm on a roll now, am I not? I said before that there might be only a few more chapters to this, but I realized that I really have no idea when or how I'm gonna end this! blush so any ideas or comments or anything you have to that would make a good ending for this story I'm open to! Thanks!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

A couple of mornings later, Kagome woke up slowly to the wonderful warm heat coming from the open window. She yawned and put her hand where InuYasha was sleeping last night, but her palm met open air. She sat up and looked around. Sango and Miroku were still asleep; Miroku's hands wrapped around Sango's waist and his face buried in her hair. Shippo lay snoring nearby also, curled up and sucking his thumb, Kagome had to smile at that.

_But where's InuYasha? _She wondered, slightly worried. Quietly as she could, she slipped out the door.

This latest hut was set by a beautiful river, with a small waterfall cascading over some rocks over by a grove of trees. Other than those, there was only grass and flowers to be seen in the field.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun, and say that near the top of the tallest tree, there was a figure sitting on the branches. _InuYasha_ she thought.

InuYasha heard the crack of some twigs under his branch, and he tensed up, listening intently, but cursing the fact that he no longer had demon-like eyesight and hearing.

"InuYasha?" The gentle voice came floating up to him, "Please come down."

Kagome!" InuYasha climbed down and took her in his arms; "You shouldn't be out here!"

"I should say the same for you!" She scowled, but glanced up at the looming trunk and branches of the tree, "How did you get up there?" She asked.

"Feh." He grumped, "Not that hard. The branches are almost like a ladder, really. But never mind, come on, let's go inside."

"Okay." Kagome started to go, but InuYasha stood rooted to the spot, biting his lip and looking through the trees.

"Damn." He muttered, "What does he want? Why must he continue to torture me like this?"

"InuYasha?" Kagome stepped closer to him and whispered, "Sesshomaru? He's coming?"

"Yes." He turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Please, Kagome, go back to the hut, I don't want you getting hurt by this bastard." He kissed her and then gave her a gentle push, "Go!"

Kagome started back, but had to duck as a huge gust of wind cracked the trunk of a large tree in half.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, and he managed to pick her up and out of the way before the trunk smashed her head.

"Ha!" Kagura floated down on her feather and stood before them. "It's been a while since I've had to much fun!" She slashed her fan through the air again and branches began to fall off another tree.

InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal-style and got out of the way yet again, but his breathing had become rather heavy by this time.

Kagura raised her fan once again, but stopped when another voice rang throughout the trees;

"Stop, Kagura. Enough."

Sesshomaru touched the ground softly and nodded toward her, "That's it for right now"

"Yes, my Lord." Kagura bowed, tucking her fan up her sleeve and backing off.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha pushed Kagome behind him and stood defiant, glaring at his brother. "Again you come to torture me? What more could you possibly have to threaten me with?"'

"Hahaha! Oh little brother, you never cease to amuse me!" Sesshomaru wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, "There are plenty of things I could still take from you. Those pathetic humans you call your friends, your mate, the unborn pups, your own life perhaps."

But InuYasha heard almost nothing after the word "pups."

"What?" Kagome choked out from behind InuYasha, trying to come out, but her love held her tight behind him.

"Are you playing with me Sesshomaru?" He demanded, gritting his teeth.

Sesshomaru, to his credit, seemed a little off-guard, but then smiled. "Oh. Now, don't tell me you and your mate didn't know that! What an honor that I am the one to tell you!"

"How do you know?" Kagome demanded, escaping InuYasha's grasp and standing in front of Sesshomaru.

He rolled his eyes, "Just because my pathetic brother lost his demon-like abilities, that doesn't mean I have, girl. I can smell the pups."

Kagome's hands strayed to her stomach, _Oh My God,_ she thought_ Babies already! Mom won't like this very much. At least I'm getting married._

Suddenly, she wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru anymore, she took another step forward.

"Kagome!" InuYasha rushed up to her, "Don't go near him! He might injure you."

"You are getting tiresome, InuYasha, I will not harm your woman today, so keep quiet, or I'll will have to permit Kagura to keep you occupied."

Kagome gave InuYasha a small smile, "Don't worry, I just want to know if he can smell how old it is." She looked at the demon, "Can you?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward and sniffed, "Approximately a week old, but there is more than one."

Kagome's eyes got big, "More…than…. One? How many?"

"I'm not certain yet. But they are pups, it is not at all uncommon for woman to have a litter of pups, perhaps three or four."

"But she is not a demon, Sesshomaru, she's a mortal, mortals don't often have more than one child at a time."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I know that. But these are not mortal children, from what I can smell they are only half-human. Or rather, the pups your mate is carrying are_ half-demon."_

"WHAT?" InuYasha started toward his brother, but there was a gust of wind and swirling dust, and before he got a chance to react, both Sesshomaru and Kagura were gone.

Kagome stood, too stunned to say a word, as InuYasha turned around slowly and looked at her.

"Half-demon." Was all he whispered, "Half-demon? How…?"

Kagome just shook her head. "I, I don't know InuYasha. I can't figure it out either. I mean, I'm certainly not a half-demon. And neither are you, anymore."

InuYasha stood there, quietly. It was a kind of quiet that sort of frightened Kagome.

"InuYasha?" She approached him and looked in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

For a second InuYasha didn't answer, but then he mumbled, "Kagome, you didn't, I mean, you wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? What are you talking about InuYasha?"

He took a deep breath, "Kagome you would never…cheat on me would you?"

"What?" Kagome wasn't sure what InuYasha was saying. "Cheat? Of course not! Where on earth did that come from?"

"The children, they are half-demon." Was all he said, solemnly, "And you've always been human, and now I'm human also, just like you said before. So the only way that they could be half-demon was if they had a demon father…"

Kagome was absolutely shocked. _ I can't believe that InuYasha thinks that I slept with someone else! And another demon no less!_

Inu_Yasha! _She exclaimed, a little too loudly, "I can't _believe_ you!"

He flinched, and looked at the ground, "Well you can't have demon children from two_ humans_, can you?"

Kagome kissed him fiercely. He gargled with surprise, and it took him a second to kiss her back, but he relaxed and but after a long kiss, he finally pulled back.

"But you never answered my question." InuYasha demanded, "You haven't cheating on me have you?"

"Of course not!" Kagome stepped back and looked at him defiantly, "I don't know why our children are half-demon. I don't even know if Sesshomaru is telling the truth. The only thing that I _do_ know is that I love you. And the only person I would ever want, human or demon, is you."

She reached up and brushed his hair back, she saw his eyes soften. "I love you too Kagome. But you can hardly blame me for thinking, even for a brief moment that these pups aren't mine."

"I know." She looked down at the ground; "You've been through a lot these past weeks. I'm surprised that you haven't been permanently damaged by it all!"

"It's because I have you." He told her seriously, stroking the side of her face.

And with a quick peck on the lips he lifted her up and carried her back to camp.

"WHAT?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Sango added.

Kagome smiled, and InuYasha put his arm around her shoulders, "Yes." She blushed. "But we're not sure if Sesshomaru was playing with us or not." InuYasha said.

"Why would Sesshomaru lie about something like that?" Shippo jumped on the mat where Kagome was sitting and looked up at her with his big eyes.

"We're not sure." Kagome told the young kitsune honestly, "It doesn't seem to make much sense why he would."

"But because it was Sesshomaru that told us we're not taking any chances." InuYasha finished for her.

"Why don't you ask Kaede?" Sango jumped in, "She'll be able to tell you for sure."

"Yes!" Kagome nodded her head, "That's a great idea! Thanks Sango!" She jumped up and gave Sango a big hug.

"Jeez Kagome!" InuYasha sprung up and helped her sit back down.

"What is it?" She looked at him, confused.

"Do you think you should be springing around like that? I mean, now there's _others_ to consider you know." He looked at her midsection nervously.

Kagome had to smile at that. "Aww, how cute! InuYasha's worried about babies that might not even be real yet!"

The former half-demon blushed. "Well, those are _my _pups too, that is if we have any pups."

"Let's go find out right now!" She started to jump up again, caught herself, and stood up _slowly_, "Okay?"

"Yes, but I'm carrying you over there." InuYasha picked her up before she could protest, and quickly, but gently, carried her over to Kaede's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I again apoligize for taking so long on this chapter, but I promise that the next one wont take nearly as much time to type, So please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaede looked up at Kagome, smiling.

"Aye, young Kagome, InuYasha's brother speaks the truth. Ye are indeed with child."

Sango, who had insisted on coming, was sitting next to Kagome, and she squeezed her hand and grinned.

"Can I come in now?" InuYasha called impatiently from where he was standing outside the hut.

Kaede wiped her hands on a towel, "Aye InuYasha, 'tis okay for ye to enter now."

He entered, lifting up the cloth door, and sat next to Kagome.

"So, what's the news?" He looked from Kaede to Sango, and then at Kagome, who couldn't contain her smile anymore.

"Sesshomaru was right." She said simply

InuYasha grinned, almost bigger than Kagome had ever seen him before. He bent and picked her up, and gently whirled her around, ending with a feather soft kiss on her lips.

"It certainly is unexpected." He admitted, after setting Kagome down, "But do we know yet why they are half-demon and not human?"

"The pups are too young still for me to know for certain weather ye older brother spoke the truth, InuYasha, however after a few more weeks we will know for sure. But until that time we are left to ponder why your children are to be demons and not human. Given of course we believe Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at Kaede, "_Children_. As in more than one?" Kaede gave a gentle smile, which Kagome interpreted as "yes". "How many?"

Kaede hesitated, "I don't mean to alarm you Kagome, ye are still a young girl, perhaps a couple more years would have done ye good before ye had a family, yet ye and InuYasha care for each other deeply, and are to be married, so matters 'tis not I suppose."

"Come on old hag, stop babbling about me and Kagome and get to the point already!" InuYasha practically growled.

Kaede frowned at him, but gave Kagome a warm, motherly look, "I don't know for certain Kagome, but there is most definitely more than one, I believe you are carrying two children."

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara gaped at Kaede. The Priestess looked as though she expected this reaction, and just smiled.

"_Two._" Sango whispered, "Are you sure?"

"No." Kaede admitted, "But it is entirely possible," She glanced at Kagome before saying gently, "There may even be three. However I won't know for another six weeks at the most. Preferably I want to wait till ye are at least two months in Kagome, just to make certain."

Kagome seemed to be in a state of shock, yet she shook herself out of it as she felt someone touch her. She looked down, and saw that it was InuYasha. He had laid his head on her stomach, and was fingering it gently, though it still lay as flat as it ever was. She reached out to stroke his hair, and he looked up at her, his face looking happier and more proud than she could have ever imagined.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"There's a miracle in there." He told her simply, "Maybe even two, or three! And they are _ours_ Kagome. We made them."

Kagome kissed him, drinking in his words; she couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate their love than the little children growing inside her. But than a sudden ugly thought battered it's way into her mind, making her break away suddenly from InuYasha's lips.

"I'm going to get so fat!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
